


A Camping Trip to Never Forget

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fireworks, Fishing, Guitars, Heartbeat Kink, Hiking, Picnics, Sex, Singing, Swimming, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy Decide to go on a Little Camping Trip and Bring Sean and Evelien along for the fun :)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Comments: 2





	A Camping Trip to Never Forget

Mark and Amy decided to take a small camping trip for the summer to take a week away from YouTube and the craziness in LA. Mark decided to call up Sean and see if he wanted to come along. “I’ll be bringing Evelyn along is that okay?” “Sure, we got two rooms in the cabin and plenty of room.” “Good, okay I’ll see you later.” “Okay, see you tommrow remember to be here early as we leave early for the campsite.” 

“I know, I’m already packing.” “Okay, good see you tommrow, bye Sean.” “Bye” and he hung up the phone. It was morning and Mark and Amy woke up and had all their bags packed and ready to go, they heard a knock at the door and Mark went to answer it and it was Evelyn and Sean. They headed into their cars and started up the drive to the campsite. Lixian was taking care of Mark’s uploads and Robin was taking care of Sean’s. 

The campsite was breathtaking a huge lake and one big cabin and a fire pit outside for roasting marshmallows and cooking hot dogs and other random stuff. They all parked their cars and started to unload the trunk Sean and Mark carried all the bags as Amy and Evelyn headed into the cabin and each of them claimed their rooms. Sean and Evelyn on the right and Mark and Amy on the left. Evelyn was unpacking her and Sean’s bags putting away clothes in the drawers and closet and she moved to the bathroom and put things away in there. 

There was only one sink but that was okay, as they would share anyway. Mark and Amy were doing the same in their room. Amy bounced onto the bed it was so fluffy it felt like cotton. Mark walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it and started to cuddle with Amy, he hovered above her and Amy reached up and kissed his lips tenderly. Amy deepened the kiss by putting her hands on his neck. 

Amy could feel Mark’s pulse under her fingers turning her on ever so, they wanted to claim the bed as theirs. When the kisses stopped Amy still had spunk left in her so she lifted Marks shirt over his head and he did the same to her. Mark nuzzled his face into Amy’s chest and licked each nipple with his tongue. Amy moaned into his hair, breathing him in. 

Amy reached down and unzipped Mark’s pants and snaked her hand in and let out his member though his red boxers and started to jerk him off while she was nipping on his neck leaving her mark. Mark breathed into her ear “mm yes faster love, I’m about to.” Amy picked up her pace and Mark came into her hand. 

Mark regained his breath and kissed her deeply. Amy moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue over his lips asking for entrance Mark let her in and they explored each others mouths. After the make out season Sean knocked on the door. “Hey lovebirds me and Evelyn want to go swimming do you tow want to join us or do you want to keep doing the hanky panky in there” as Evenly laughs. “Yeah, sure we will be right out, give us a couple of minutes.” 

Sean laughs “sure, we will meet you down at the lake.” Sean and Evelyn ran to the lake and grabbed some pool noodles and a ducky tube and raced into the water. Evelyn sits on the ducky tube and grabs her orange noodle and fills it up with water and does a water cannon spit to Sean. Sean laughs and does the same with his green noodle and they end up having a huge water noodle fight. 

Mark and Amy came into the water next but they have a surpize behind their backs. Sean and Evelyn look at them with scared looks on their faces as Mark and Amy revel two big squirt guns and start getting them with the guns. Sean and Evelyn fill up their noodles and have a water cannon squirt gun water fight and the fight goes on for hours. 

After being pruned to the bone and it's getting late then Amy and Evelyn both say “I’m hungry.” Sean and Mark look at them “you are always hungry.” They both laugh and say “you know it” so they all head out of the water and drip dry by the fire while Mark had and idea while Sean was gathering the metal sticks for the hot dogs, he ran into the cabin and brought back out a guitar. 

After eating hot dogs Mark reached for the guitar and he whispered into Sean’s ear to help him sing a song. They decided to sing sweet Caroline together to Amy and Evelyn. The girls were in awe at their boyfriends singing to them. After singing for another hour or so it was getting late so they decided to hit the hay for the night as tommrow they were going to do some actives around the campsite. They had horseback riding and hiking and lots of other stuff to do. Evelyn and Sean said their good nights to Mark and Amy and each closed their doors and turned out the light. 

The next morning Sean was cooking up breakfast as Evelyn, Amy and Mark woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. “Good morning sleepy heads, grab a seat Mark, do you want coffee?” “Sure, I’ll take a cup.” Sean grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee and placed the cup down in front of him. 

“Thanks man” as Mark took a sip and read tweets on his phone. Evelyn asked Sean if he needed any help. “Yeah babe, can you get some plates out for me?” Evelyn went into the cabinets and took out plates and silverware and placed them onto the table. 

Sean placed the bacon onto the table and everybody put some onto their plates and the eggs were done, they each got some and they nibbled on breakfast and decided on what they wanted to do today. They decided after their food settled they would go on a hike. After eating Evelyn and Sean did the dishes while Mark and Amy got the gear ready for the hike and Evelyn made lunch for everybody to bring. 

There was a picnic area on the trail and they were going to stop there for lunch. Once everything was packed and made they headed out onto the trail. Evelyn took Sean’s hand and Amy did the Same to Mark and they walked hand in hand on the trail seeing all the wildlife and with their free hands they took photos on their phones and it was a great hike. “It’s so quiet out here, I love it here it's been then being in LA with all the noise from traffic and all. All you can hear out here is your own heartbeat and a pin drop. “I know its amazing I like to just get out and explore nature once in a while” said Mark. 

It was nearing noon and they were getting close to the picnic area so they found a spot under a tree and Sean grabbed the blanket out of his backpack and laid it onto the grass. Evelyn had the basket and placed it on the blanket and they all sat down onto the blanket and enjoyed lunch. Evelyn made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some fresh strawberries. Mark and Amy were playing around she was laying on Mark’s chest hovering a strawberry over his mouth and he reached up and bit into it. Amy took the other piece and it was nice and juicy, some red juice dribbled down the side of her mouth and Mark wiped it away with his thumb. 

Evelyn was laying on Sean’s chest falling asleep slowly to the soft beat of his heart and Sean just ran his fingers through her hair. Evelyn sighed into his touch and smiled “this is nice” as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. “Yeah it is” said Mark as he helped Amy up. Sean did the same as they continued their hike. 

They were almost to the end of the trail, at the end of the trail was a mountain you could look all over the campsite. They reached the top and it was breathtaking the scenery was amazing. They each took photos together of standing by the edge with the scenery behind them. They started to head back as it was getting late and they wanted to start on dinner. Sean and Mark decided to try their best at fishing. Evelyn and Amy were sitting on the dock just laughing as the boys kept trying to catch a fish. 

It was like watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon with Tom trying to catch Jerry it was really funny. The boys gave up “forget it we will just order a pizza I saw a pizza place down the road from here.” So they all went into the cabin and turned on the TV and popped in a random movie while they waited for the pizza guy. 

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mark went to get it and paid for the pizza and he got some paper plates and some sodas from the fridge and Sean had a beer. They all nibbled on the pizza and watched the movie which was spaceballs. 

Evelyn yawned “I’m hitting the hay, you coming babe?” “I will in a bit, going to stay up a little bit longer Mark and I may play some games, you know guy time.” “Okay” Evelyn said and kissed him and headed into their bedroom and headed to bed. Amy did the same “don’t stay up to late, okay?” Amy kissed Mark and gave a hug to Sean as she walked into the other bedroom and also headed to bed. 

At almost three in the morning Mark stumbled into bed and Amy felt the bed move and felt Mark get in and she woke up. “Oh sorry love didn’t mean to wake you.” “What time is it?” “It’s almost 3:30 in the morning.” “Oh wow” as Amy snuggled up to Mark and fell back asleep. Mark kissed her head and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning they had breakfast again this time waffles. On today’s list they decided to try some camping games. One game they were going to play was TV tag it was a game Evelyn used to play when she was little, where you try not to get tagged you had to squat and say a random TV show it was hard but very fun. 

Fast forwarding a bit it was nearing the final night before they had to head back home and they each found out there was going to be fireworks at the camp tonight. So they set up a big blanket by the lake and all cuddled together and watched the fireworks. Sean wanted to make this night last forever so he had the perfect idea to woo Evelyn and Mark had the same idea with Amy. 

Sean scooped up Evelyn into his arms and carried her back to the cabin and all you hear is the door shut with a silent click. All you could hear on the other side was a thump against the door. Sean lifted up Evelyn off the ground and pinned her to the door. Evelyn started to unbutton Sean’s shirt and while shirtless Evelyn started to nip at Sean’s silky flesh while nipping and licking. 

Sean held in her place and led them both over to the bed before setting her down onto the bed. Sean reached behind Evelyn’s back and started to unbutton her shirt slowly and playfully. While Sean was undressing her Evelyn teases Sean by rubbing her hand over the bulging in his pants and Sean just moaned out her name. 

Evelyn is nipping on his earlobe and whispers into his ear “these pants need to go baby.” Sean just shivers and Evelyn goes down onto her knees and takes her teeth and unzips Sean’s zipper and unbuttons his pants and brings out his member and slowly takes his dick into her mouth and starts to slowly suck him off. 

Sean runs his hand through her hair and just moans out her name. Evelyn starts to lick and nip at the tip of his head and she puts his dick back into her mouth and sucks even more harder until Sean’s breathing is hard “I’m about to cum baby.” Evelyn removes his dick from her mouth and stands up and latches onto his neck and nips on his pulse point while stroking him off. 

Sean growls and cums into Evelyn’s hand, both breathing heavy they collapse onto the bed. While catching their breaths Sean’s dick is still hard and asking for more. “Baby, I want to be inside of you.” Evelyn just breathes out his name and lays on the bed. Sean rummages through his bag and grabs a condom and he wanted to grab the lube but needed none as his dick was already wet from Evelyn’s saliva and mixed with his essence. 

Sean puts the condom onto his dick and slowly climbs on top of Evelyn and he slowly starts to enter Evelyn’s middle and they both start rocking back and forth and make music with their moans and screams of pleasure. Evelyn nips all of Sean’s body, his neck, shoulder blades, chest and earlobes and all over. With all the nipping and biting Sean is just over the edge with pleasure and blows his load into the condom and sighs in content. 

Sean slowly exits Evelyn and rolls off to the side, with chests heaving they relax and catch their breaths. After a few minutes of relaxing they both hop into the shower and cleans themselves off and head to bed. 

Mark and Amy are cuddling on the bed, Amy is laying her head on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat and drawing circles on his chest and teasing his nipples a bit, Mark laughs “that tickles.” Amy laughs “I know, I want it to.” Mark rolls and hovers above her and starts to kiss her deeply. “Well now Markimoo, anxious eh?” 

“You know it love” Mark removes his pants and sees the pre-cum through his boxers “someone is frisky.” Amy just laughs and kisses his neck again. Now naked in front of her Mark rubs his smooth hands up and down Amy’s body while teasing her some more. Mark reached over and opens his bag and fishes out the lube and lubes up his dick and says “are you ready my love?” Amy nods “yes Markimoo take me away.” 

Mark sighs and pushes his dick into Amy’s hole and Amy moans out in pleasure and moans out his name “oh god Mark, yes faster and harder!” Mark goes in deeper. A few more minutes into it and Mark can tell Amy is getting close to climax so he speeds up his pace “Amy I’m about to.” “Go for it baby” says Amy with Amy saying that Mark shoots his load into her and exits and lays onto his back catching his breath. 

“That was amazing.” “Yes, it was” said Amy as she rolls onto him and lays her head on Mark’s chest hearing his fast heartbeat slowing down to a normal rate. After relaxing Marks eyes her up and down and asks “are you up for round two?” Amy just moaned and said “yes.” Amy moaned out his name while she ran her hand over his chest and ran her fingers though Mark’s chest hair and Mark grabbed her hand and placed it onto his chest over his heart. 

“You feel that?” “Yes” said Amy. “It only beats for you my love.” Amy sighed and leaned in kissing Mark still keeping her palm on Mark’s heart she begged for entrance with her tongue. Mark obliged and opened his mouth and they started to french kiss and Amy felt Mark’s heartbeat race under her palm. 

Mark had her get onto her back again and Mark slowly ran a hand between her legs. Mark could feel her lust for him again by how wet she was. Mark ran a hand down her chest again and slowly slide a finger inside and teased her nub. Amy moaned out his name while he played with her. Amy made him stop his actions and told him if he kept that up she was going to lose control and she said “I want to be inside you again love.” 

Mark said okay, he slowly started to enter her, fully in her now Mark just stayed like that for a little bit so Amy could feel him and know that she was his and only his. “I’m ready love.” Mark said okay and started to slowly go in and out picking up speed. Amy couldn’t hold it in anymore she latched onto Mark’s neck on his pulse point and started to suck on it, leaving her mark. Mark moaned out while she sucked and that was just sending him over the edge. 

With that said “baby, I’m about to.” Amy unlatched her self from Mark’s neck and licked his earlobe “let it go baby.” with that said and her licking his earlobe that did it. Mark spilled his seed into her and Amy moaned feeling his warm essence inside of her once more and with that she came next. 

With being spent Mark pulled out of Amy and laid onto the bed. Amy laid next to him with her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to normal beat. After relaxing and catching each others breaths and heart rates returning to normal beats Mark got up “care to join me for a shower?” 

“Sure” said Amy and they both headed into the shower and cleaned each other off and all clean and better they headed to bed. Amy reclaimed her place back on Mark’s chest and whispered “thank you for the best camping trip ever” as she kissed Mark. “Your welcome love” as Mark kissed her back. Amy fell asleep to the soft sound of Mark’s heartbeat in her ear and Mark stayed up and watched Amy sleep for a little bit. A few minutes later he fell asleep. 

The next morning they were all packed and headed back to LA and Sean and Evelyn headed back to Brighton and they had to get back to their normal lives. So once back home they got back to their normal uploads and they had the best summer vacation ever. 

The end.


End file.
